Everything I Want
by Owule
Summary: Heero has feelings for Duo but Duo is married to Hilde and now Heero has decided to take Duo up on his offer for living with them. Welcome to my Hell.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Everything I Want

Author: Owule

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, duh-

Warning: Lots and LOTS of ANGST!!!!!

Spoiler: eventual 1x2?

Pairing: 2xH, 1 2, 1 R, 5xS, 3x4

Author's Note: Okay, everyone, this is your last yummy piece of Fan fluff before my spring break and yes I will be updating 'A Story'. I'll have at least one chapter when I get back, promise, and if I don't feel free to flame me to hell.

I got this idea when I read Hime D's "A Reason To Live" you can find it here I felt totally cheated and sad when I read it, just a warning.

I love ya all and yes, there will be more to this, again, promise! And please review! My Muse is dying here.

Owule: **looks over to Muse**

Muse: **rocking back and forth in corner**/ review, review, no one loves me! **starts to drool** / ego-gone-nothing to write…it must be…points to author ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!

Owule: Fuck! **runs away** review please! It's for a good cause! MY LIFE!!!!!

…

_"Hey, you know, Heero, you can always count on me." Duo's voice was calm and resonated his warm smile. _

_I enjoyed the firmness of his grip on my shoulder, it reassured me that I had at least one person holding on to me that wouldn't let go. "Yeah. I know." _

_Those fingers tightened through the material of my jacket then suddenly released and the cold of the shuttle terminal came crashing back. I fought against an involuntary shiver. _

_We stood side by side, watching the black hole of the shuttle door swing open and a voice calling for passengers to board. _

_It was surreal, I had always thought that if any of us left it would be Duo walking through those doors, away from us, away from me. But, instead, it was me, this time I was the one running away. _

_The encompassing need for physical contact built up inside me to the point that I couldn't resist it anymore. I just had to feel his body against mine one more time. _

_I started to turn in his direction, mouth open to ask for one thing that I never dared to before- _

_"Duo!" _

_That voice froze me in my tracks, my half raised hand twitched and fell back to my side and I turned away once again, eyes firmly locked onto that shuttle door. I remembered now. Why I was leaving. _

_It was then he turned away from me toward that voice and it's owner. I couldn't watch, I already felt his presence receding. _

_"Hey, Hilde-babe." _

_I couldn't help but flinch. That pure _yearning_ in his voice made me want to cry. I settled for gripping my duffle bags handle so tight my knuckles turned white and I was sure to have a rug burn latter. But I didn't care, I was changing one pain for another. Equivalent exchange. Those old-time alchemist's would be proud. Though I don't think that this is what they had in mind when they put that rule down. _

_I heard clothe rustling, the picture in my head, her situated under his arm, casually but possessively draped around her tiny shoulders. _

_I still couldn't look at them. _

_The automated voice called again for passengers to board. _

_"Hey, Heero, you're always welcome at our place!" _

_My breath caught in my throat and I felt my mask slip and inch. 'Our' place. _

_"All passengers leaving for Earth please board at gate A195." _

_I walked away and did not once look back. _

…

Now, three years latter and I'm here again.

I stare up at the two-story house in front of me, the colonies rain system was on 'rain' at the moment. Just as it had been an hour ago when I had got here. I was soaking wet and I still hadn't gathered enough courage to walk up to the door and knock, asking for a place.

I gripped my duffle bags handle just as I had all those years ago and hoped that the previous statement of having a place to come back to was still in standing order.

I took a deep breath and took a step forward.

…

Okay, that's it for this chapter.

A195 was my actual locker number at my High School. Ironic yeah?

Okay I am now officially on Spring Break but that does not give you permission to slack, so email me with those wonderful dextarious fingers that got you here in the first place.

I love ya all! –Owule

Oh ,yeah, It was my birthday 3/4/08 wish me a happy 19!


	2. Chapter 2

See previous chapter for: warning, disclaimer, pairings, and spoiler

See previous chapter for: warning, disclaimer, pairings, and spoiler.

Author's Note: I'm BACK!! Did you miss me, hu? Hu? Well I missed you and welcome back to **/drum roll/ **"Everything I Want"! Love ya all! Hopefully I can make this a long chapter and not a total cliff hanger.

Part Two

In the end I didn't even have to knock. He opened the door, trash bag in hand, face thrown back over his shoulder, talking to someone inside, body wreathed in ethereal light. He turned and froze.

There was no recognition in his gaze, but a deadly perceptiveness that warned me that Shinigami was close.

I didn't dare move, so I opted for something else instead.

"Hi, Duo."

I didn't get farther than that when he was off the porch and wrapping me in his arms. Strangling more like but I would take what I could get.

I wrapped my arms around him, ignoring the thump of my duffle bag hitting the rain soaked ground. I couldn't even feel the rain anymore, I was in the once place I always wanted to be. I burrowed my face in the crook of his neck where it met his shoulder and just enjoyed the smell of _him_. All heat, metal, and grease with the hint of warm food. Gods I had missed him.

"Heero, Heero," His words were muffled into my shoulder, his bangs gliding across the small expanse of skin that wasn't covered by my jacket collar.

I held him flush against me, trying to bring him closer, consume him if I had to, to keep him with me. Something tickled against my hand at his back. I grabbed hold of it and realized it was the tip of his braid. I clutched it like a lifeline, and for a while pretended that he was welcoming me home for a completely different reason. For a while-I pretended that he loved me.

He suddenly pushed us apart and I felt the hair strands trickle through my fingers like a dream that could never be.

His hands were still on my shoulders and he looked me strait in the eyes, it was then I noticed that we were about the same height, he had a half and inch on me. I blame the hair.

"Heero, where have you been, buddy?" His voice was a perfect mingle of worry and happiness all combined, his eyes reflecting his emotions perfectly. They reminded him of the amethyst stone he had found in Greece now hanging around his neck.

He managed to garner up a small smile, bordering smirk, "Finishing up seeing Earth and all it has to offer." And nowhere did he find anything or anyone close to Duo to keep him there. Or to forget. "I don't have anywhere to go and I was hoping-"

A smile burst on to Duo's face as he grabbed Heero into a semi hug, arm draped around his shoulders. "No worries, buddy, you can crash here with us."

Heero barley had time to grab his duffle from the ground before he was hauled into the warmth of Duo's house.

The trash lay forgotten outside as it continued to rain.

…

Aw, damnit! I didn't get a long chappy out of this but I hope you all enjoy it anyway and yes there will be more. Hilde gets some spotlight next time, yes Duo is still married to her. No you can't hit me. And yes, Heero will suffer horribly until I say otherwise. /**Snickers**/ like you can stop me.

I'm really sorry for the long delay though, I know what I want to happen in latter chapters but getting there is a little iffy.

Also I have tones of essays and an oral presentation coming up so you'll probably see more of me after a week or two. Promise. Oh! I'm getting a car! I'm soo- happy and yes I'm buying it myself. ALL MINE!! BWAHAHAHAHAH!!

Love ya all-Owule

p.s. check out my first Naruto fic. I know I spelled Uchiha and Sharingan wrong. I won't do it next time I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, everybody, I'm sorry this took so long but all my prof. piled on the homework and then there was finals and I'm finally done! Yeah! Scream with me now.

Well, I hope this was worth the wait, tell me what you think.

Part 3

I ended up staying in the guest bedroom though I still haven't unpacked my bags yet and it's been three weeks already. I still can't trust that I'm really here, with him. Well, them, actually.

Hilde was less than thrilled when I showed up, she just seemed to freeze, eyes turned glassy when Duo dragged us back into the house, soaking wet. I'm just glad that she was holding the casserole dish or else I'm afraid she would have castrated me. That's one scary woman I'll tell you, she sometimes scares me more than Relena, at least she's a pacifist.

Hilde made us both change out of our wet clothes, secretly she wanted to throw me right back out that door, and sit and eat. I ate just to feed my body, her cooking is worse than some of the crap Duo tried to feed us when he started cooking in the safehouses. Ugh. I love him but I wouldn't let him near the kitchen there's some people who just can't cook.

The whole time Duo's jumping up and down in his seat like a little kid at Christmas, violet eyes shinning, a goofy smile plastered across his face. He hasn't changed a bit.

Then came the bomb. "Where are you going to work, Heero?"

I cringed. No, really, I did. I hadn't thought that far ahead and I was cursing myself, pushing the food around on my plate. Think of something, you idiot! If you don't you have no reason to stay! "I-I've thought of-"

"We need some help at the yard, you interested, Heero?"

I snapped my head up and he's just looking at me, head cocked and resting on his raised fist, braid curled over the opposite shoulder, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

I was frozen, I couldn't think, just looking at him. "I would like that."

His face bloomed into a full blown smile, all soft and warm. He really wasn't a boy anymore, he'd grown up into a beautiful man. He was all I knew he could be and more. I just wished I could be by his side.

"Is that really necessary, Duo? I mean Harrison-"

I felt my dreams shatter as I realized Hilde was still with us and turned my eyes away. Who was I fooling anyway?

"Harrison has a cracked rib and twisted wrist from dismantling the last project not to mention we just got another shipment of suits and no one's really qualified to take those apart except me. It will go a lot quicker and less dangerous if Heero's with me."

My heart continued to pound as blood rushed to my head, I could hear it in my ears. Hilde didn't say anything else. I could tell that she was sulking.

The tortures dinner finally ended but Duo wouldn't let me help with the dishes so I stayed to keep him company while Hilde went to "finish up some paperwork".

Duo hummed as he washed the dishes by hand, saying it was soothing. He turned and winked at me over his shoulder. "Don't worry, Heero, she'll come around."

After that we went to different rooms, theirs was across the hall, I heard the muffled voices and just watched the darkness play on the ceiling of the room above the bed. Then I heard how he "persuaded" Hilde to let him keep me. I never want to hear that again. I spent the night with the pillow over my head and my face burning with betrayal and shame. He could never be mine and this just reinforced the knowledge though my evil heart ignored the facts. Stupid emotions. I should have eradicated them a long time ago. Stupid Duo. Sometimes I really hate him. Hate him as much as I love him.

After that night Duo and I spent the rest of the day in the Yard and tore apart the mobile suits. Don't ask me why but I get a perverse satisfaction out of doing this. I even got to cop a look. Duo took his shirt off and I got to watch sweat trail down his stomach and back into the waist band of his pants. I kept my tank top on and thanked J for letting me control my body functions or I would have been _so_ busted.

So that's how I find myself now, we're just finished with our first suit and working on the second. There's a lot of these motherfuckers.

"Break, Heero!" Duo's voice calls up to me. I look down to find him already on the ground, shirt still off, braid uncoiled from the top of his head and swinging down his back, gloves stuffed into the band of his pants.

I pushed my helmet to the top of my head and set aside my welding tool and lowered myself down the rope connected to my waist harness. That's when I heard the sound. I looked over to the parts from the first disemboweled suit. The cords holding them in place weren't tied properly and the metal started to shift. Damn Harrison.

I called out a warning, but Duo continued walking. Shithead forgot to unplug his ears. Fuck!

I hit the ground running, unhooking my harness with one swift movement just as the cords snapped and began to fall.

The large shadows began to move and Duo finally noticed what was happening. I saw it on his face as he turned to the side, horror and comprehension.

I was close enough, just close enough to-"Duo!" I shoved him with all my strength fuelled of fear and adrenaline. He went far enough not to be caught in the crash site, relief drained everything out of me as the metal came crashing down.

…

"-ro!"

What was that noise? I felt pain, pain I haven't felt since the war, my eyes saw shifting colors, distant noises, and something lifting my body. God, it hurt!

I tried to focus, focus on that one desperate tone. What was that? Was it important? I couldn't remember.

"Heero!"

My name? I couldn't-

…

There was beeping.

I kept my breath steady as I let my mind rise slowly into consciousness. I couldn't let OZ know I was awake, if it was even OZ that had me. It didn't really matter now did it? I had no allies.

That's when I felt it. A hand on mine.

I sensed around me but only found one body and opened my eyes. There, laying next to my left side was a brown head of hair with an extremely long braid attached. I looked down. So it was him holding my hand, strange.

I must have twitched or something, which was impossible, I controlled all my body functions. He's a Gundam Pilot too, his instincts range up there with mine, he must have known I was awake.

What I saw shocked me to the core. His face, drawn with worry suddenly lit up with relief. "Heero, you're-"

"You look older, 02."

He froze. His violet eyes brimmed with fear and pain. "Oh, oh, Heero."

And suddenly my heart hurt for no reason at all.

…

Okay, I'm going to stop here because the next part isn't finished. This just took a turn that shocked me **looks at Muse** what did you do?

Muse: **evil smiles** you'll see.

Owule: **sighs** don't worry he will get his memories back and then the fun will really start!

Muse: **hits author** don't give away the plot, dipshit!

Anyway, I hope you liked it!

Love ya- Owule


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Part 4

"He has amnesia."

"I know that! Fuck. I can _see_ that, what I want to _know_ is if it's permanent!"

I always knew Duo could be loud but bitchy and sarcastic all at once, well that was new. And he was that way with Sally of all people.

I was just sitting and watching the whole scene play out in my hospital room in a Winner facility and of course that meant Quatre was there, with Trowa, that was a given. And since Sally was involved so was Wufei. It was a fucking Pilot "reunion".

Quatre was trying to calm Duo down, Wufei was getting pissed at him for being pissy with Sally, Sally was on her last nerve, and Trowa was just watching for anyone to try something with Quatre. What a nice little circle they had.

They were all older, I just couldn't seem to get over that.

Sally still had the braids and attitude, nothing really changed there, she had already been grown when we had met her.

Quatre had gotten tall and gotten rid of those pink shirts and vests, thank god, his hair was a little longer and frazzled after his long day. He was still wearing his business suit, no more baby fat for him. His face was lean, eyes more guarded, but still heavy with kindness. He was still Quatre.

Trowa on the other hand had changed the most. Still topping all of us in height in the 6 feet range, head of Quatre's security and an on-call Preventer, he was still lean and thin as an acrobat. He wore serviceable clothes and shoes that just looked fancy but could easily go to lower class to upper scale no matter where he was. Always an infiltrator. His face was mainly the same, just more sharper, with laugh lines around his green eyes, face not as emotionless, more relaxed.

Wufei was still a somewhat pompous ass but more calm, less prone to easy depression or sudden rages. He was always the most unstable among us, I'm glad to see that weakness was eliminated. He was slightly taller than Quatre at 5"6'. He had kinder eyes though, his hair was longer too and he apparently wore it down usually except on missions, it was down now. He was still in his Preventer uniform, I have to admit it suited him.

Then there was Duo.

Where do I start. I had to consciously keep my heart from beating when he was around. I was still hooked up to the monitor and I didn't want anyone to discover my weakness.

He was tall, couple inches taller than Wufei but still shorter than Trowa. It was probably from his American heritage. His skin was slightly tanned from when he must had visited Earth. He had lost his puffy cheeks like Quatre had, and instead had high cheekbones and slightly long face that came to a slightly pointed chin there was even a hint of stubble there. His nose had a slight bump, it had been broken in an OZ prison. His eyes were even more purple now, still expressive. His hair had gotten longer, he could sit on it now if he wasn't careful and I'm sure he had.

He looked-I shook my head. No way was I going there. What was wrong with me anyway?

I was suddenly back into their conversation.

"He was hurt pushing me out of the way of falling suit scrap! If I had been watching or taken out my ear plugs-"

"You always were an unobservant baka."

"Shut up, Heero!" He snapped then seemed to remember who he yelled at and cringed. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I am being an ass, aren't I?"

Wufei snorted, "About time you noticed."

He just sighed and slumped into the nearest chair, face falling into his hands.

Something twitched in my chest and I suddenly had this horrible yearning to take him in my arms and tell him it would be alright. I mentally berated myself, what the fuck was wrong with me if my older self was yearning after Duo? Although he was good looking. Ga! Stop it!

"Did you explain anything to Heero before calling us in a fright?" Quatre asked, tipping his head a little to the side.

Duo peeked between his fingers and gave a sheepish smile.

Quatre sighed. "I thought not."

"Sorry I'm such a dumbass." Duo muttered sulkily.

Quatre turned to me and pierced me with those eyes. It made me uneasy, it reminded me of Zero. "So, Heero, what do you know?"

"He doesn't know-"

Quatre glared at Duo and he shut up and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Quatre turned back to me and raised his eyebrow. He must have learned that from Trowa.

"Apparently I lost my memory by pushing Duo out of the way from some scrap metal. I must have regressed to when I had a previous trauma, since the last thing I remember was shooting at Mariemeia in AC 196. But looking at all of you," I let my eyes travel them thoroughly, "It's been a couple of years. How long I don't know. And Dr. Po doesn't know whether I'll regain my memories or not."

They just all stared at me, but I avoided Duo's eyes.

Sally sighed, "Perceptive as ever, Heero. Let's fill you in on a few things." She drew up a chair and sat beside my bed. "After the Mariemeia incident you left once you recovered, Duo saw you off. You traveled for six years and no one heard from you until you resurfaced three weeks ago at Duo's house and started to work with him at the Salvage Yard." She sighed and looked his strait in the eyes. "I don't have six years of medical information, Heero, so I don't know if anything else occurred that could hinder your recovery so I'm not sure if you will recover your memories at all, I'm sorry."

I felt the anxiety in the room grow but looked Sally right in the eye and nodded. What could she do really anyway. She had already done as much as she could, it was all up to him now and if he really wanted to remember at all.

"Thank you." And that was the end of it.

"I suggest you stay with someone until you get all the information and catch up on the six years your missing." Sally stood up, "I'll leave the rest up to you." With that she left, closing the door.

I watched the four warily, they were all looking at eachother, I felt another battle coming. Sometimes I really hated being in the same time zone as them, so loud. I started mentally preparing myself. If any tried to pull "you're a kid" I'd rip them a new one.

"Heero, you can come home with me I-"

"Ro's coming home with me." Duo's voice had an edge to it as he glared up at Quatre.

Quatre just looked at him. "Do you think that's wise? After all he did get hurt in your Yard."

Duo growled. "So I'll keep him away from the Yard, but who knows, another knock on the head could get him his memories back."

"Duo!"

Duo just grinned at him, "Don't worry, Quat, I'm not going to purposely hit him over the head with a pan or anything."

I watched him out of the corner of my eye. I wasn't so sure on that one.

"But-" Trowa laid a hand on Quatre's shoulder and just looked at him.

"Maybe we should let Heero decide where he wants to go."

Thank Duo's god for a voice of reason.

They all looked at me expectantly. I knew Wufei lived in the Preventers dorm so he was out. Quatre would snuggle and bundle me up in one of his remote houses so I wouldn't get hurt. Trowa never went against Quatre so- I looked at my only avenue of escape with purple eyes.

"I'll go with Duo."

Duo let out a whoop of joy and bounced on me. "You won't regret this, 'ro."

As he was squeezing me I was already regretting it. My heart was doing funny little flip flops in my chest. I had forgotten about those. I didn't even notice my body tensing up until he quickly let go, not looking in my eyes with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I forgot. You don't like to be touched do you?"

I could see everyone's face, I think it really just dawned on them that I was the "old" Heero, antisocial and all. I think I broke more than just one heart that day.

I saw the smile Duo forced on his face, it hurt me to look at it. I wanted the true one, the one that I saw as soon as I woke up I was about to open my mouth to say something but he beat me to it.

"I'll just get those release papers." Then he was gone, just like that. It left something empty behind where my heart should be.

Wufei came up to me and I watched him as he pulled out a card with his name on it. "Here's my office phone," He flipped it over, "My house and cell, all if you need anything."

I took the card. "Thank you, Wufei."

He nodded and left. Sort, sweet, and to the point, somethings never change.

I looked back around, sensing Quatre beside me. Trowa had slipped out as well.

"You're hurting." His voice was low and soft. I had forgotten about his "space heart".

I shrugged. I was always in pain of one form or another, this wasn't any different.

"I don't mean physical pain, Heero."

I never thought he did. That was too obvious.

Quatre sighed. "It really is like going back six years." He gave a dry laugh. "Here, take this."

I took the card he offered, it was similar to Wufei's. I checked the back. Home, and personal cell so I could contact him at any time. How thoughtful.

I looked back up at him and the eyes were the same as I remembered, no guarding, no wariness, just pure Quatre. I was in deep shit.

"He's hurting too, you know."

That confused me. Who else was hurting?

Quatre just gave a little shake of his head, "You'll figure it out in time. You probably already had. Goodbye, Heero, I wish you the best of luck." Then he was gone and I was alone again.

…

I started to fidget, I couldn't help it, it's not natural for me to just sit and do nothing.

Everyone had been gone for a while and a nurse had just been in to remove the monitor and check to make everything else was working. Nobody would be looking in on me for awhile so I decided to explore.

I moved off the bed and grimaced at the paper dress I was wearing, what was it with hospitals and open assed suits? Well, there was no helping it so I just tied the back closed as best I could and snuck out of the room.

Duo said he was going to get release papers so he would try there first.

He walked down a couple of halls before he saw a nurse coming out of a side doorway. He ducked behind a trolley and waited for her to pass.

He was about to stand and resume his search when he heard a familure voice.

"Here, drink this." A cup clinking against a table.

Wufei?

"Thanks, but I think I need something stronger."

Duo? His interest was peeked. He stayed where he was.

"Tough, this is a hospital the last thing they need is for you to be running around drunk."

A dark chuckle, "Yeah, remember last time?"

"Yeah. Sally had a cow."

"It was just a joke."

"I'm not even going into that one. She'd castrate me for even bringing that up."

There was silence for a while and the sound of drinking.

"You're not taking this as well as you would like everyone to believe are you?"

A stifled choke. "You can tell?"

"Of course, when you called me you were practically in a mass hysteria, I'm sure Quatre could tell too since he got down here so fast and ditched the Board meeting."

A small sob, "Oh, Hell, Wufei, you should have seen him, if he hadn't had his helmet on he would have been dead. And-and then when he woke up-"

Duo was crying now, though he could still hear the words through the tears.

"I-I thought my heart would break when he call me 02."

Wufei made soothing sounds as Duo continued to cry.

I just froze and in that moment I would have given anything to remember just to make him stop.

I heard the clanking of shoes down the hallway and quickly made it back to my room. I just couldn't stand my heart hurting anymore, maybe a little distance would help.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Part 5

Here you go, chappy five, hope you like it. Feel sorry for all the Naruto fans out there waiting for me to update "Of Lies and Betrayals" to all out there I'm SORRY!!

…

They were releasing me today but Duo wouldn't be here until latter so I amused myself by just looking out the window. I had already promised not to escape, and though my body was still in excellent condition, I wasn't as skinny as I used to be.

Duo had seen me eyeing the bars on the window earlier and had practically attacked me. I had almost broken his fool neck. Stupid baka.

I snorted softly and stopped short. I looked down and noticed my right hand smoothing over the square silver pendent with a small amethyst in the center. Po had handed it to me after everyone had left, saying it was on me when I came in.

I brought it out into the sunlight to examine it better. It was relatively small and had no decorations on it but it had my heart thumping all the same.

I heard the door open and quickly shoved the necklace inside my borrowed shirt, making sure it was covered. It was strange the way my body reacted instinctivly like that, almost as if it was ashamed of something…

"Ready, Heero?" Duo's voice sounded chipper from the doorway.

I turned on my perch by the window and stood.

Duo just smiled in that way of his that I just knew was fake and threw and arm around my shoulders, "Okay, buddy, lets get you home."

…

When we reached Duo's house I took a good look at it. Two stories, made out of brick and a tiny perimeter fence along the outside by the sidewalk.

It was strange. Duo's house. With a fence. Huh.

I sensed Duo behind me and turned my head to look at him out of the corner of my eye.

He noticed me watching and smiled. "All your stuff is already inside, Heero-buddy."

I had to keep from arching an eyebrow at him. It had already been explained to me that I had been living with Duo for a couple weeks before my accident. It made me wonder at my motivations, or his.

I settled for a grunting noise. He always seemed to interpret those without my help.

I saw a flicker of motion by his right eye and knew it for the flinch it was and my stomach dropped to the ground. I felt physically sick. But then he was smiling again and walking up the pathway toward the house but the feeling stayed with me. Maybe I should have stayed in the hospital. Clearly something was wrong with me.

I followed him, about half a step behind his right shoulder, eyes scanning every direction, searching for something the others said hadn't been there for years. And again, something nagged at me, like I was forgetting something.

I snorted. Of course I was forgetting something, like the past six years.

Duo glanced over his shoulder at me, still smiling that jester's smile of his as he turned the door and pushed it open. "Home sweet home, right, Heero?"

He stood opening the door, waiting for me to enter before him but I froze for a moment, unsure. Something told me I didn't want him at my back, didn't want to go inside.

He noticed my hesitation and that smile faltered and my stomach started constricting again. _Fuck it, I'm calling Sally the next time I get, this needs to stop. Now._

Duo gave me a weak cheer, "C'mon, Heero-buddy, ain't nothin gunna bite ya."

I glared at him and he seemed to shrink for a minute.

I growled at myself and ran a hand through my hair, cursing under my breath and slowly made my way over the threshold. Something shocked me, a feeling of vertigo and being wet, my heart close to bursting and a familure armed draped over my shoulders, voice loud in my ears.

"Ro!" Duo's voice was in a panic, arms wrapped around my middle, face close to mine.

I looked into those eyes and made a weak grasp toward my amulet that hung around my neck another memory rolling over me, dragging me under. _Cracking stone under my feet, air filled with sharp spices and baying animals with a slight breeze bringing in the smell of salt from the Ocean. And there, hanging from a peddlers stall violet like I've only seen once before glimmering at me. I reach for it-_

"Heero!"

I catch a glance at his eyes and they somehow reel me back, ground me in reality as I lay halfway on the foyer floor with Duo half propped on top of me, keeping us both from falling.

"Greece."

Duo gave me a half horrified look mingled with relief. "What?"

My head was pounding but my mouth wouldn't stop. "Greece. I was in Greece for-for something." I grimaced and put a hand against my forehead, my headache was back.

Duo face was still worried as he leaned closer to me, trying to situate us in a more conferrable position. "Ssh. It' s okay, Heero, you don't have to-"

"I remember being wet, a duffle bag, you dragging me inside…" I groaned and leaned my aching forehead into his body. Maybe he could make the pain stop.

I heard him hiss air between his teeth and monitored his heart beat with my ear pressed against his chest. He started to laugh, jarring me a little and I winced.

"Yeah, you were soaked when you showed up, right in the middle of the rain cycle too." He chuckled again and seemed to wrap around me like a warm blanket.

I sighed. Something in me smiled and felt warm, content, like it never wanted to let go. I wondered if this was the feeling people felt when they talked about 'Home'.

"Duo?"

Both our head shot up at once and turned toward the voice. I felt my gut churn.

Hilde.

"Hilde."

I darted a quick glance at Duo's face and saw happiness, a small, quirky smile, and that _light_ in his eyes. I wanted to be sick all over again.

"What are you doing?" She eyed us suspiciously, arms crossed over her small chest, tank top ridding high on her tight abdominan.

I was suddenly aware of the position we were in. Duo kneeling on the floor, his upper body curved over me. And me, with my face curved into his chest, cradled in his arms. We probably looked like a pair of lovers. That would probably explain that hint of dislike in her eyes when she looked at me. It hinted at something deeper, darker, and more violent.

Suddenly I knew why I hadn't wanted to enter the house. If I did I would have to face this. The reality of the future. Duo wasn't mine. He wasn't that clingy, impetuous, annoying, laughing, chatter box of a Shinigami anymore. He didn't need me, didn't want me. I got a feeling of why I had left. I wasn't needed here, maybe I never had been. I looked up at Hilde and felt my heart clench. Maybe I had just been a stand in, a substitute until he could get back here. To her.

I shoved out of his arms and quickly made it past Hilde, ignoring Duo's stuttering voice behind me saying he would show me to my room.

I felt their eyes. I couldn't take it. I had to run. "I remember." And I disappeared upstairs, welcoming the blackness of the room that I felt I had done this many times before.

…

Hoped you liked it and please tell me what you think of it?

Love ya all-Owule


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Part 6

Okay, please don't kill me for being this late in updating. **glaring at Muse** SOMEONE didn't feel like doing anything for the past couple of weeks.

Muse: **nose in air**

Author: **grumbles** Anyway, I'm finally updating this story. **still glaring at the muse** and what happened to Sasuke and Naruto, may I ask?

Muse: **walks away** I'll think about it…

Author: Get your ass back here! I'm not finished! **runs after muse**

Enjoy, I might not be sane after this. I have to pack to go back to school…god, packing. Ugh.

…

It hadn't been a week yet and I already felt like I was going to explode. Duo had been giving me these horrible, gut wenching looks, half sad, half hopeless. I thought I had just kicked a puppy and that itself opened up another barrel of nightmares I don't like to think about.

Then there was Hilde, glaring at me everytime she saw me and popping up around corners trying to catch me at something I wasn't supposed to be doing. I think she almost expected me to be rooting through her and Duo's dirty laundry and sniffing his shorts. Ew. Who want's to smell stale sweat on sticky denim? It's so much better if it was crawling down his tanned skin…_sweat trailed down his stomach and back into the waist band of his pants_…The flash snapped before my eyes and was gone in a matter of seconds and my heart had gone into over drive.

I groaned and held my head in my hands, my body flushed and I struggled to push down the impulse to do something rash. What was wrong with me? And when had I seen Duo with his shirt off? And why was I oogling him? I snorted. Stupid question.

I blinked and looked up at the clock above the bookcase a little way from the faded blue couch I was sitting on in the living room. 4:15, Duo wouldn't be home for a couple of hours yet, I felt my fingers give a slight twitch. All this bed rest crap was getting on my nerves. I was never supposed to be this inactive, the only time I was, was when I was knocked unconscious for a month after self-destructing. I had been up that week and dragging Trowa across the world, hunting down the Noventa family, hoping they would take repercussions for his lost life from mine. No one did.

Duo never would have let me do such a thing. He probably would have hog tied me to the bed and sat on me for good measure. Stuffing the will to live down my throat until he was sure I wouldn't die and leave him. Then he would only hand cuff me to him just to make sure I didn't do anything stupid again.

Quatre had told me how Duo had reacted during and after that incident. It hadn't been pretty. But Duo had been a soldier first and foremost, he mourned me but wouldn't have followed me. Especially since he had met Hilde.

I shook my head and glanced at the clock again. 4:16. Oh, goody, a whole minute. I sighed and leaned my head onto the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. I wanted to bang my head against something.

Since the accident I wasn't allowed anywhere near the yard, Duo had even secreted his weights somewhere I couldn't find them, thinking I would hurt myself by lifting them too soon or too much. I twitched again. I was bored, I wanted to do-something!

But Hilde ruled the roost and wouldn't let me near the kitchen or the home office. And the laundry room was so off limits it wasn't even funny. The first time she had caught me doing their laundry she had freaked and yanked her panties from my hands. I had just wanted to do something that showed I appreciated being put up with them. She didn't take it too kindly and we never spoke of it again. Especially not while Duo was around.

Then there was that time that Duo had come home early and caught me cleaning the house with their old vacuum doing the stairs. He freaked out almost as much as Hilde had. So he took to locking up all the cleaning supplies and checking to see if the lock had been jimmied when he got back from the Yard.

I was completely trapped and I wanted to scream. I was starting to rethink Quatre's proposal. At least he had to go to conferences and I could cow the staff into letting me do what I wanted when he wasn't around. Maybe I should-

A flash of Duo's puppy eyes and my heart clenched. There went that idea, and I let my hand drop lifelessly back to the cushions. What was I going to do?

The door bell rang and my heart leaped. A distraction!

I pushed off the couch and rushed to the door, checking the peephole first. I couldn't see anything and frowned. I felt the comfortable weight of a few hidden knives around my body. Duo had confiscated my gun when he had found it. Stupid idiot.

I slowly pushed the door open, letting it swing open while I stood on the other side of the frame, waiting for the intruder to enter. They would probably be expecting me to be in front of the door or behind it.

I saw a body move and grabbed it, swinging it around and captured it against my body, knife on it's jugular.

"Heero?" The voice squeaked.

My body froze and I realized just who I was holding. I quickly sheathed the knife and swung the person back around to face me.

The smile bloomed on the older, perfectly formed face, makeup impeccable as always, not a wisp of carefully coiffed hair out of place and a dirt free pants suit of white and blue.

"I had forgotten how you usually say 'hello'. I missed it."

My paralyzed vocal cords moved on their own. "Relena."

…

Oh goody, I hope you liked it. **glaring at the paper** I didn't think Relena was even supposed to be in this one.

Muse: **whistles while walking away** That's what you get for calling me bad names.

Author: **Groans** Great, just how long is this story supposed to be, and what am I supposed to do with Relena!

Muse: **shrugs** you figure it out.

**Grumbles** don't worry folks, just some technical difficulties, I'll be back soon. **snappes rope and walks after the prey** Here Musey, Musey, Mummy wants a word with you.

Love ya all-Scythe

(And for all those who read my 'Of Lies and Betrayals' I just started on the next chapter so don't despair!)


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

I'M SORRY! **/cries/ **I've not been inspired in a long time…/sweatdrop/…sorry all fans "Of Lies and Betrayals" My muse locked up Sasuke and Naruto in a broom closet and lost the key. /Glares at Muse/

Muse: I said I was SORRY! /grumbles while looking for key/

Author: But don't worry the story will continue…maybe after this semesters finals…I have an 18 credit hour semester, I'm about dead on my feet. I will finish, promise.

As for more GW I've got an Mpreg on the way called "It's a Boy" with "Mission: Impossible" and "Sleepless Nights and City Lights" that's the beginning of my new arc, don't ask what it's called I don't know yet.

Okay, enough talking, read the story already and get back to me. /looks down at essays she has to write by tomorrow/ The things I do for you people…

…

Somehow we had migrated back to the blue couch, door locked and tea firmly in hand. Don't ask me how it got there I have no idea. Then again I think I blacked out from the shock and reverted to self-defense mode. Feed them and they will shut up…I think I heard that somewhere-oh yeah, that was my philosophy with Duo when we were younger.

I snorted. Younger? More like a few months ago in my head, but in reality it had been six years. 22 I never thought I would ever live to be that old.

"Heero, are you listening to me?"

I blinked. Oh yeah, Relena. "I'm sorry, what where you saying?" I turned my head so I was looking at her through my bangs.

She was poised in her regular position; legs crossed at the ankles and turned to one side, torso turned slightly toward me with her teacup and saucer delicately handled by manicured hands.

I watched her hands, fascinated, while she settled herself into a better position. The nails were rounded into an olive point with clear nail polish with a rosy tint. Her fingers were long and thin, almost like a pianists'. Her skin was a cool cream between a pail white and a beginning of a tan. Everything about her was smooth, polished, and cared for. There were no scars, no marks of work or hard calluses. Nor any stains of oil between the cracks of skin where it refuses to be washed out, no dirt under the nails no chipped nail tips or a crooked finger because of a bad setting of the bone.

"Heero, I've come to talk to you about something important."

Her words and the clack of the saucer being set onto the coffee table made me look back at her face.

Her face was turned into a grim expression. I was sure that many a politicians had been met with this face and defeated by what they saw as honest determination. I just saw another mask. After all, I had known the king of masks.

"Heero, I know this must be hard for you suddenly loosing your memories and all, but I want to give you a proposition that I should have taken to you six years ago before you left."

I blinked again. I had taken great pains to dodge her after the Mariemaea incident. I had wanted to escape everything quickly after I had discovered Duo had planned to propose to Hilde. I had wanted to escape.

The burning in my chest suddenly flared up and I winced. Relena took it wrongly.

She placed a hand over mine, which I hadn't noticed balling into fists on my thighs. "I want you to come live with me, Heero. I know this may be too soon but I still hold feelings for you and I want you to be in a place you can slowly catch up on things, even if you never regain your memories. I want you to have peace and of course freedom to roam around and maybe even learn a new trade instead of cooped up here." Her hand gave mine a gentle squeeze but my head was running.

Leave here? Leave Duo?

"I-I don't know, Relena, that might not be the best thing to do. After all, Duo-" I bit my tongue unconsciously and scowled at my bodies actions. It was like it kept me from talking about anything to do with Duo at all. I couldn't quite understand it.

She gave me another smile and released my hand. "I know, Heero, you don't have to decide right this moment just think about it." She turned a little and picked up the purse she had brought with her and withdrew an envelope and handed it to me. "This is a shuttle ticket renewable for any day or flight from L2 to Sanq. There is also a keycard for the guards at the Sanq palace to let you through and cab fare if you need it. You can decide anything you want, Heero; I just want to let you know you have other options. I'll be here until the end of the week, I hope you decide to join me."

She twisted her wrist around to look at the face of the clock on her watch and sighed. "I came here to do what I needed to and I really have to get back before the meeting starts in an hour." She smiled again as she stood up from the blue couch and turned to go to the door.

The door slammed against the wall and a voice rang out. "Heero, guess what! I brought back Mrs. Stevello's pasta. Now Hilde won't have to-" Duo froze halfway between the door and the living room, eyes riveted on Relena. "What are _you_ doing here?" He hissed.

Relena gave him a blank look for a moment then smiled. "I just came to visit Heero and see how he was doing. I didn't think a phone call would be adequate since I was coming here for a meeting with the delegates anyway." She made her way to the door and slipped past Duo's still form, catching the door handle. For a moment she was silhouetted against the doorway and looked like one of the Heavenly Maidens in the stories. "Good bye, Heero, I hope you'll think on what we discussed. Thank you for the tea, it was lovely." Then she was gone with the door shut behind her.

…

Duo and I stayed where we where for what felt like eternity, that is until he started to snarl.

He turned to me and bared his teeth, eyes full of rage in his tanned, angular face with his braid whipping like a cat's tail behind him. "The hell, Heero! Why'd you let her in? You know I don't like her why'd you'd even think I'd want her in my house!"

Suddenly the world felt like it was very far away. I didn't even really feel anything and Duo's words sounded like they were wrapped in cloth and half muffled. I just watched him rant while pacing around the room, the pasta in the bag precariously close to being splashed on the walls. Hilde would be the one to clean it up, cursing my name as she did so.

My body stood and slipped the envelope into the back of my waistband where my gun used to sit on the bottom of my spine. I then snatched the wildly swinging plastic bag from Duo's hands and whisked past him into the kitchen where the food was deposited onto the counter.

I continued to set plates out and get silverwear all while my mind was absent and I was sure Duo was still ranting, unmindful of my disappearance with the food.

I felt a presence behind me and turned around. Duo was there, hand half outstretched in my direction with a bashful look on his face. I turned back around and plopped the food cartons by the dishes, making him follow me for once.

"Hey, Heero, I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I'm sorry."

I knew he was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, head tilted and eyes somewhat downcast but keeping me in view at all times.

I sighed and lifted some pasta onto my plate and sat down, motioning him towards the other seat while I twirled the noodles around my fork. I didn't like to be messy.

Duo plopped down into the other seat and piled pasta onto his plate, still watching me under his bangs. "So what did the pink princess want to talk to you about?"

For a moment I wanted to tell him, wanted to tell him I had an escape route from him and Hilde. I could follow Relena back to Earth, to Sanq. I could probably marry and have kids with her. I could become someone without Duo, without a need for him. I could erase him like the last six years I could- my mind stopped again. Kids, for once I imagined them.

Would they have dark hair? My eyes? Would they laugh and giggle so loudly they could be heard from in the next room? Would they prefer climbing trees to computers?

A flash of a small child, wild dark hair with dusky skin, wide smile and with hands full of flowers. Those eyes smiled too, those violet eyes.

I snapped back into reality with the smell of pasta, grease, metal, and sweat in my nose. I looked around at the kitchen. It was small, the table pushed away from the utilities that took up the entire wall on the other side of the room with an island inbetween. A doorway leading into the living room and another to the upstairs. The fo-wood on the floor contained stains and scuffs of living for years. This house was small and old, warm and it had no place for me.

"Heero, hey, Heero. Don't zone out on me, man."

I fixated on Duo's face and for once had a moment of true clarity where everything clicked into place. Not all the years came back to me but some. Those years wandering the streets of Greece and Rome, of meeting others and loving others that I had always compared to one. Now he sat in front of me and I realized I could never have him. I took one last good look at his worn face and drank it in, memorized it and then shut everything out. It was best, after all, if he never knew.

"So, ya gonna tell me what you and the princess talked about?" He asked slurping pasta into his mouth with a child's discard for manners.

I was silent for a moment then brought a bit of pasta into my own mouth and answered. "Nothing. Nothing at all."


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

I know! I know! I've been gone wa-y too long; I hope you've not forgotten about me or the story.

I planned to have already finished up "50 Fun Things To Do In An Elevator" by now but when I was moving into my apartment it seems to have gotten lost. Don't worry! I'll just grab my teacher and get another one.

This will not be the last chapter but I hope you enjoy it.

Love ya-Scythe

…

It hadn't taken very long for me to decide, after all, epiphanies only come once in a lifetime and I'm not so dense not to notice mine. The man I loved wasn't going to love me I had spent six years figuring that out, maybe the God Duo always mentioned took pity on me and destroyed my memories for my own good. To let me move on…I know, nice thought right? Didn't stop it from being true and it definetly didn't stop it from hurting like a bitch.

I didn't really have a choice though, not a clear one that I could see anyway so I let days pass like they usually did, me hanging around the house by myself while Duo and Hilde hung out at the Yard. Lulling all into a false sense of security and all that. I'm sure Hilde wouldn't be too disappointed in seeing me go and she could always 'convince' Duo he didn't either. They got along six years without me, I'm sure he wouldn't miss the rest of my life. Or his.

Fucking heart, stop _squeezing_ like that! I gritted my teeth against the fluttery pain that hurt more than a god damned bullet wound. If emotions hurt this badly I'm glad J had destroyed mine. Or tried. And damn me for ever thinking this would ever be easy.

I sighed and straitened up as I hoisted my duffle bag onto my back. I had rescued my guns, weights, and other things that Duo had hidden from me in the house while I was recovering to his satisfaction and took one more look around.

Everything was back in place, my room was cleaned and every trace of my presence had been removed, the sheets cleaned, floor vacuumed, dishes done, my shampoo, raisers, and soap vacated from the bathroom. Nothing of me remained behind, and I preferred it that way. It wasn't as if he was going to miss me or anything right?

I turned to leave as the phone rang and hurried to answer it, if I didn't and it was Duo, he'd know something was up. If I didn't and it was Hilde, she'd think something was up. Either way if I didn't answer either or both of them would come home too early before I made my escape. And that would make me fucked, so I answered the damn phone.

"Maxwell residence."

"Hey, Heero-buddy, Hilde and I are going out for a date night tonight, ya know, Friday and everything and Hilde insisted after we landed that contract with SunCoast Enterprises and I was wondering-"

I sighed, "Duo, I'm fine. There's Hilde's casserole in the fridge, I'll survive one night alone."

I could feel Duo fidget on the other end of the line, "You sure, 'ro? I mean I would worry less if you came along or we brought food back or somethin' for you."

"I'm fine." I could feel my duffle bag digging into my shoulder. If I didn't leave now I'd miss my flight and then Duo would probably be home in time to stop me.

" C'mon, 'ro, you need to come out and lighten up a bit. Some dancing and fancy eats with a couple of rounds at the tavern won't do you any harm."

"No, I'm fine, I'm really tired. Really."

"Heero, your head's not hurting is it?" Duo's voice dropped from playful to full blown concern in ten seconds flat. "It is, isn't it? The doc said something like this might happen. It could be a blood clot, a tumor…fuck dinner, I'll be home right-"

"Duo," I heard my voice growing frustrated, "take your damn _wife_ out to dinner and just let me rest for a while, okay? I don't need you hovering over me all the time it's not like we're lovers or anything so just _stop_." Yeah, so I get bitchy when I'm crabby so sue me.

The voice on the other side of the line went deathly quiet for a minute. "Heero." Then silence. "If that's the way you feel."

"Yes, Duo, 'that's the way I feel', now hang up and go about town already, I'm going to bed." I slammed the phone down knowing there wasn't going to be an answer this time.

…

I made it to the shuttle on time, went through port security quickly and easily without any of the usual check points once I waived Relena's ticket in their face. After that it was all 'Yes, Sir. Can we get anything for you, Sir? Can we kiss your ass, Sir?' Really, I don't know how anyone can stand all the bowing, scraping, and drooling. Then again, the people that usually get this treatment think they're God so…whatever. I was just glad to be in my firs class seat and stay there until the ride was over. I shut my eyes.

And I dreamed.

Remind me never to do that again.

I dreamed of sweaty bodies and tangled limbs, of kissing throats and wild hair. Of paradises I've never seen and slums I'd never want to. Then I see faces, hear voices, hear my voice screaming over and over, pushing past crowds, frantic to find someone, anyone that could help me while I held out the amethyst pendent before me, as if it could guide me somewhere and an old woman's cackling laugher following me into the darkness as I fell…

I woke up panting and swearing I could hear Duo's voice screaming my name as the shuttle launched into space.

…

It was dark when I arrived at Sanq Palace. I used the cab fare given to me by Relena to reach said Palace so there would be no trace left on my accounts. Not that anyone could find them…or actually look, but better safe than sorry. Not that I would be all that sorry if…no stop thinking about that.

I shook my head and headed toward the gates, meeting the security guards who just looked at me and were itching to pull out their guns. I could feel their fingers twitch even when I showed them the pass card Relena had gifted me. Let's just say the Chief of Security was not pleased to be woken up at one in the morning and dragged to the gate post to okay Relena's personal guest. But I gave him points for not being completely pissed.

He kind of looked cute with his short brown hair all rumbled from sleep and his bright blue eyes glaring down at the card as he pussed his glasses up his nose, ignoring me staring at his sweatpants and stained wife beater. Then I noticed the wedding ring and kept my comments to myself. He was the exact type I had went for when I had been gone, well, at least of what I remember which wasn't very much or very clear. So who knows, I could just be making this shit up. Half the time I wish I was.

He looked at me and back at the card and just grunted his acceptance. I'm sure he'd memorized my photo among other things and was ordered by Relena to let me in no matter what time I arrived or how I looked. So I was waived through, it didn't make the grunts at the gate house happy though and I felt an itch between my shoulder blades as I walked up the drive to the front doors.

I hadn't seen doors this big since Quatre's and even his weren't inlayed with gold and mother of pearl designs but then again this was Relena so I'm just glad they weren't pink. Small miracles and all that. I sighed and reached for the door handle to let myself in quietly hopeful not to wake up the staff but I was never that lucky. Ever.

The doors swung open and there was ever faithful Paragon and a well endowed older woman who wore a traditional grey skirt, sensible black shoes, ironed shirt and an apron with pockets and keys dangling at her side. Out of both of them the lady scared me more. She couldn't have been younger than fifty but the look on her face reminded me of Dorothy, promising hell to any who messed with her. I was lucky not to cringe.

Paragon greeted me first, "Welcome, Master Yuy, we have been expecting you."

The older woman sized me up from head to toe, squinted a moment at my pack and followed Paragon's lead in stepping back from the double doors to let me through. I got the distinct feeling she was reserving judgement for now. And she could also make my life hell if she didn't like me. Joy.

I nodded in thanks to Paragon's words and stepped inside, making sure to only step on the carpet and not the tile it shown so brightly that I'm sure it had been polished earlier that day. I noticed the woman's slight tilt of the head in approval. Thank god.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting and at this hour. If I had known it would take this long I would have stayed overnight at an Inn somewhere instead of imposing on you. But I was afraid to miss you since I heard Relena will be leaving tomorrow for a conference in China."

Paragon nodded and motioned for my duffle bag. The older woman waved her hand and a maid popped out of nowhere and scurried toward me, never meeting my eyes.

"Ah, no need, I'll keep this with me."

Paragon only nodded and dismissed the girl with a wave of his hand. "Yes, Master Yuy, In fact we were surprised to hear from you this soon." He began to walk toward the staircase and I followed with the woman pulling up the rear.

"Some factors became too hard to ignore so I decided it prudent to come now instead of latter. I can only hope to extend my gratitude toward Relena for her hospitality before she leaves."

Paragon only hummed deep in his throat as we passed the staircase and went through a door and into the kitchen. "That may be arranged though her flight leaves very early. She will be back sometime next week once her conference is over with the Chinese Government. She is very dedicated to her work." Paragon shot a glance at me over his shoulder through his bushy brows as we went up another staircase hidden in the kitchens corner. The servant staircase my mind provided.

"Very dedicated." I parroted back to him.

He nodded in approval to my agreeing with his queen. Though if he got a look inside my bag he might have me thrown into the dungeon instead of the guest quarters.

All three of us took the staircase up past the first two doors onto the third and turned into a hallway with plush carpet and the chill left my bones as I noticed the wood paneling and decorations.

"I will leave you in the capable hands of Mrs. Parkins. Good night, Master Yuy." Paragon bowed and disappeared back down the servant's stairs presumably to go back to bed from where he had been awoken for my presence. I turned toward the woman.

Mrs. Parkins now took the lead and I noticed her grey hair had been twisted back from her face by two braids and then twisted back into a tight bun at the very center of the back of her head. I winced. That looked worse than WuFei's pony tail. And followed.

She stopped three doors down to the left and unlocked the door and expected me to follow her in.

Mrs. Parkins had flipped on the light to illuminate a four poster hand carved wooden bed that the blue satin drapes had been pulled back and tied to the posts by golden cords to show a huge king sized bed, probably feather downed, covered in light blue comforter inlayed with gold threads and designs. There was a dark blue almost purple carpet underneath our feet. There were two bedside tables to match the bed on either side, a large desk pushed by the closed ceiling to floor windows on the other side of the room and two doors that went on either side of the room and large pictures of the sea on all four walls. I was sensing a theme.

"The door on the left is the closet and the door on the right is for the garderobe." Mrs. Perkins was saying as I stood gawking. "This floor is exclusively for the use of family so no one other than Queen Relena and Prince Millardo and his wife Lady Noin would be staying here. Over there," She pointed to another large golden rope by the bed not attached to the bed post, "is the bell attached to the servants quarters. If you need anything just ring and a maid will be right up." By her voice they had better be or it would be their heads.

"I hope all is to your satisfaction, Master Yuy. Breakfast is served at seven sharp. Have a splendid night." She was gone, door clicking in place behind her and I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.


End file.
